Some networking applications may require the addition, deletion, or replacement of bytes in a packet. Typically, processors running such applications copy parts of the incoming packet to memory and make the relevant modifications before transmitting the packet. This often consumes valuable memory and processing time.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.